


Copycat

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Kuron is evil, Day 2: Original/Divergent, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Other, Other people are mentioned but only those two interact, Shiro Week 2017, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, set between s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Shiro’s eyes widened and the copy continued talking with a vile chuckle."My name, is project Kuron, subject 0556. I’m the pleasure copy to your obsolete original being. I’ll be sent tomorrow to destroy Voltron."(Written for the second day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Original/Divergent")





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING
> 
> This story is un-edited, so pardon any English mistakes.
> 
> Written for the second day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Original/Divergent"  
> You can help me divulge this fanfic on tumblr by rebloging this post:   
> **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/167715275831/copycat-author-wonderland-s-angel)**
> 
> Now, to the story!

Shiro was already glaring at the door even before it was open. He heard the steps down the prison hall and that was never a good sign.

Zarkon had tried to destroy him on the final battle, drain Shiro’s quintessence and kill him. Count on Zarkon to be a major asshole and think, “If I can’t have the Black Lion, then no one will”.

On the last second, Black saved Shiro by teleporting him to a distant moon. The situation had been funny for a while for Shiro. He laughed of Black’s security measure and were already trying to make contact with his team. The sooner the better, so they wouldn’t worry about him.

However, for some reason beyond Shiro’s comprehension, Haggar was able to track him down.

He was captured, beaten and had some of his life source drained.

Shiro didn’t know how long he had been there and he tried not to think about it. Being a Galra prisoner again was one of his worst nightmares, and it had became reality. He was trying not to break under the pressure or he wouldn’t survive much longer (his head was too frazzled).

His cell’s door opened, and Shiro expected to see Haggar or maybe some sentry bringing food.

What he didn’t expect was to see himself wearing a Galra suit and a smirk.

A carbon perfect copy, down to the smallest details. Maybe the only difference was the hair length and the beard, but other than that, Shiro could very well be looking at a mirror.

It was uncanny to look at the copy.

\- So… You’re the “original”. – the copy said with an evil grin.

Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine hearing his own voice saying that. He kept his glare, though, for showing weakness would be just as bad as breaking down.

\- And what the hell are you?

Shiro’s hands were chained on his back and chained to the wall, forcing him to stay kneeling or sitting most of the time. His right hand had been deactivated the moment Haggar got him. He couldn’t do more than just glare at the copy.

The copy kneeled on the floor so they were at eye level of each other.

\- Shiro, I’m you. – he chuckled.

Shiro scowled.

\- No, you’re obviously not. You’re probably not even a person.

\- Rude. – the copy snorted.

\- If you were sent to taunt me-

\- Oh, no, dear Shiro. Nobody sent me. I just got curious to meet you at least once before the erasure and before my mission.

Shiro felt his stomach drop in fear.

He could imagine what the mission was, but decided to ask before jumping into conclusions.

\- What mission? – he narrowed his eyes.

The copy grin was cruel and condescending.

\- You know that the Voltron team looked for you, right. The Red Paladin in special is still looking.

Shiro’s heart leap at Keith’s mention.

The love of his life.

He knew that Keith would never give up on him (just like he would never give up on Keith), but damn… It feels great to hear that his beloved didn’t lose hope.

The copy continued.

\- Ah, so why not use this bond to destroy Voltron and all the resistance once for all?

Shiro’s eyes widened and the copy continued talking with a vile chuckle.

\- My name, is project Kuron, subject 0556. I’m the pleasure copy to your obsolete original being. I’ll be sent tomorrow to destroy Voltron.

\- Your plan will never work! – Shiro bared his teeth and glared at him – They’ll see right through your farce!

Kuron chuckled once more (that sound was getting into Shiro’s nerves).

\- Yes, they will fall for that like the idiots they are. I have your memories, all of them, and tomorrow phase 2 will start. They’ll erase my “Kuron” identity, making even I think that I’m you. I’ll still be in touch with Haggar, my creator, through a transmitter in my brain. She’ll see and hear everything inside the castle, and she’ll send commands deep into my mind, so not even I will notice that the plan is happening.

He chuckled again.

\- It gives me a helluva headache, but that’s a small price I’ll have to pay for the glory of the Galra Empire.

\- It won’t work! – Shiro repeated with an angry tone, even if he was starting to feel despair and doubts – They’ll still see that there’s something wrong with you! My Paladins will kick your sorry ass!

\- Such strong words from such helpless man. – Kuron smirked – But we both know that this’s not true. I’ll have all your memories-

\- You’ll still act like a creep and a Galra!

\- Oh, no, dear Shiro. I’ll start being the most pleasant darling of all people and work from there. – he grin grew again – I’ll start slow, insidious, mining their confidence from the inside out. And I’ll start with you precious Keith.

Shiro growled and tried to stand up to punch the copy. He couldn’t let that bastard get near Keith or the others! However, the chains held him back.

\- Don’t you _dare_ touching him!

\- I’ll do a lot more than just touching him Shiro. – for one moment, Kuron’s eyes gleamed in yellow, but they were quickly back to the brown colour – I’d love if I could keep him. Maybe scream and abuse him progressively…

\- I’LL KILL YOU!

\- … until he starts to believe that all what he’s worth for is…

\- YOU SON OF A-

\- … is to be my fucktoy and to say “thank you” every time I use his tiny little holes.

Shiro tried to stand again, pulling the chains with all his strength. Kuron only laughed.

\- Unfortunately, Haggar has other plans. They’re less fun, but, - he shrugged – oh, well…

\- Black will know! Black will refuse you!

\- Oh… right! The Black Lion. – he chuckled again – My dearest Shiro, you’re still alive. And while you’re alive, I can trick her into accepting me as her pilot. I do have your blood, after all.

Shiro’s left wrist and arm’s skin was already starting to break with all the angry pulling he was doing.

\- That’s the only reason when you’ll be kept alive. Once I destroy all the resistance, the Voltron Paladins, and your precious Keith with my creator’s master plan in Naxzela, you’ll be just as good as dead.

\- YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Kuron chuckled one last time before standing up and turning his back to Shiro.

\- So don’t worry, dear Shiro: You’ll meet with Keith again. – he grinned cruelly – In the afterlife. Enjoy!

Shiro kept screaming at Kuron, but the copy had already closed the door and walked away laughing.

That night, Shiro cried.

He cried like a goddamn baby.

He didn’t care anymore if anyone listened to him.

All hope was lost.

His friends and family would be killed and he could do anything about it.

Anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> And I'm back on track! Story published on the right day! Yay!
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have much to say about this one. I'm still recovering from the weekend with my parents, so I'm not really motivated. Thus, I just wrote about one of the possibilities that I think that happened to the real Shiro.  
> I do believe that the Shiro on S3 and S4 is a clone. He's just too cold towards Keith, there's that "Project Kuron" thing-y yet to be explained and Shiro's headaches. I just don't know if he's really evil, if he doesn't know that he's being used or if he is a good guy, just a little messed up.  
> I really LOVED the Kuro (Evil!Shiro) ideas and all, so I fused Kuro with Kuron on this story and now we have it!  
> It doesn't have much plot, but it's a nice idea =D
> 
> Also, I think it'd be better if someone took Keith away from me... I'll end up hurting him some of these days LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
